User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/The Journal of Justice Overhauled: Volume 1, Issue 3
Volume 1, Issue 3 FORMARE VENEFICIUS EST FORMARE FATUM 6 April, 23 CLE A Dark Ice Age The conspiracy went subzero levels high M.C. Lucky reporting at the Avarosan camp Just recently, has declared her joining into the League of Legends as an official champion, not long after the declaring the opening of the Howling Abyss. This announcement initially surprised everyone, because most Freljords thought the Ice Witch is just a mere fairy tale. Soon thereafter, it created an uproar in Freljord, as the Ice Witch is notorious for slaughtering countless of Freljord innocents. The three descendants of the Freljord Princesses, , Lissandra and even herself, all agreed that the League's decision of welcoming the Ice Witch is pure madness. , the Troll King who worked under the Ice Witch, naturally (is the only member) agreed to this decision. Meanwhile, defected to serve Sejuani soon after the Ice Witch's declaration. "Supporting the peaceful way of the Avarosans will only spell doom to our Ursine tribe. With the dangers of the Ice Witch looming upon us, we have now realised that we must fight, instead of waiting for the enemy to kill all of us," declared Volibear to the Avarosan tribe before departing to Winter Claw territory with his kind. , despite known for having a very strong hatred against the Ice Witch, said nothing. Does she know something we don't? Freljord has now divided into three factions now. Ashe, Lissandra, , Anivia and of the Avarosan Alliance, Sejuani/Volibear of the Winter's Claw, and the Ice Witch/Trundle's Trolls Alliance. Putting Frostbite to Injury Journal of Justice author dead in an accident M.C. Lucky eating Freljord Glacier at the Heimerdinger Bistro I thought things in Freljord couldn't get any worse. Just a week ago Tobias Drumm, one of the editors of the now-defunct Journal of Justice and one-time-editor of Journal of Justice Overhauled resigned for personal reasons he do not wish to reveal, and has disappeared ever since. Two days ago, Freljord authorities found Tobias and Sironos, messenger of the Winter's Claw dead in the Iskyla Plains, several kilometers off the City of Frostguard. According to the autopsy report generated by the natives of Frostguard, Tobias and Sironos died by falling from high ground. The marks on their garments shows signs of grinding to rock. It is speculated that they have slipped on the sharp slopes of Mount Halkig, which is directly above Iskyla. Lissandra, hearing of the accident, has this to say: "I feel sorry for the two men. Tobias is a close friend of me and Ashe. I just invited them yesterday for a lovely dinner when they are having some sort of a "nostalgic tour" around Freljord, as Tobias hasn't been in Freljord for years. I have no idea what is he doing in Halkig, or what of Sejuani's messenger however." Meanwhile, the Journal of Justice Overhauled is bombarded not only by conspiracy theorists, but also Sejuani herself. "Why is Sironos with one of your lot? This new organization is dubious after all, I should have known! I demand an explanation for his death!" Currently I am being bombarded by questions from the mass and threatened by Sejuani and her pig, while I have to explain to her for two hours that his death is an accident according to the natives, and we are devastated as well. But between you and me, I suspect that this is not a mere accident. Tobias and Sironos, both unrelated to each other, other than living in the same city-state, and Tobias's sudden resignation... All of this happened while Freljord is having a civil unrest as well. Perhaps, just perhaps, Tobias and Sironos knew something they shouldn't know, and are silenced? I can't shake the feeling that the Ice Witch has a hand in this. There's no evidence however, and assuming the Frostguard report is true, this is just mere speculation. The one thing I can confirm however, is that the future of Journal of Justice Overhauled is bleak. The Fateful Battle For Ionia What's the result? Mio Sakura reporting at the Ionian Ivory Hall Greetings summoners, Mio here, summoner cum reporter. Taking Reira's position in the Journal as Ionia's reporter, and she will finally focus on items again, and is happy for that decision. A thousand thanks for her hard work so far! Anyways, back to the article... Just last week, the readers would know that , the Dark Sovereign has challenged to a duel of superiority. Our diligent leader departed to face her on the promised day. Karma gave no comment on the location, and forbade anyone from following her. Later on the same day, Karma returned to an eagerly awaiting crowd that had gathered in the Serene Gardens, seemingly unscathed. The crowd exploded in cheers before Karma raised a single commanding hand to silence them. "Fellow Ionians, one again, the strength of will has pulled through, and Syndra has not achieved victory today. I regret to inform you all that I have not been decisive in the duel, and she had not been completely defeated either. My family and friends, we should never celebrate a fight amongst our fellow countrymen, but instead, we should seek strength in unity. Syndra may have strayed from the path, but there is hope. This does not mean however, that I am afraid to end her life, should it come down to it." And with that, our great leader departed to her quarters, with a request to not be disturbed. Meanwhile, Syndra was seen announcing her victory to her followers as well. Just like Karma, she seemed unscathed as well. My followers, I hereby admit that Karma is a formidable opponent, but alas, not formidable enough, for with my superior control of power, I have barely defeated her in battle. It is not a time to cheer however. I hate to admit it, but I just could not completely defeat her. The strong live, the weak die, we must continue to expand our power, to become stronger. One day, Ionia will fall into our hands, and the fools of the Ionian Government be usurped from power. I will not hesitate to kill Karma along the way as well! When I asked what's the secret to their victory, they both gave me the same answer: "By force of will!" Zaun Horse Meat Scandal Just after Zac's interview as well Yah Twew, legimagus at the Church of Deals Though Zaun's personal brand of juridical laissez-faire seems to work pretty much correctly within the frontiers of the city-state, it sometimes causes problems when trading with some of the others. The most recent of these affairs is the scandal provoked by the revelation, by an employee that for obvious reasons wished to stay unknown. The scandal being the fact that the army rations that Noxus is buying to the Hoping Rabbit distribution chain in bulk for its, well, army, aren't actually made of "top quality beef", but of common horse that Spangeroo, the society processing the food had secretly been buying from a Noxian rendering plant, that since has closed. "This is unbelievable. First we start being accused without proof, and then they suddenly find horse in our products". And even then, there's literally no difference between horse and beef", complained the Dr. Mens-Saynil, owner of the Spangaroo Food Treatment Plants & Factories. However, older stock and even out-of-date products exhumed from storage proved the existence of horse in Spangeroo's products several months before the discovery. In addition, what might seem just a little hindrance to a Zaunite caused quite an uproar in Noxian minds, as Noxus has drastically reduced its importations of food from their usually closest ally "until further investigations are made", according to an official, without however, reducing their other imports. To top it off, the grand general Swain himself made an announcement on the matter that Zaun has taken into account. Hoping Rabbit Industries' officials all have refused to speak yet, but anonymous sources affirm that they're going to claim their ignorance as for Spangeroo's actions. Several of Spangeroo's plants already have had to shut down, and the city is, for the first time in several years, actually being investigated for further fraud, taking the action as far as hiring independent experts from Piltover, Zaun's traditional rival. "We are being betrayed by the very persons who are supposed to protect us. Just because there is one black sheep doesn't mean our liberalism, who has always worked until now, is to blame", affirmed to journalists E. Clataj, owner of the biggest food-specialized industrial complex in Runeterra, several of which are main suspects to the experts. Zaun's opinion, indeed, is in the majority opposed to the investigations, mainly because of the numerous jobs who could disappear if several of the plants were taken down. Noxus, first concerned, has however approved of these actions and even offered the services of its police in the investigations. Said investigations are currently underway, and it's strongly suspected that several heads of Zaun's food cartels are going to fall, which would indeed reduce the weight the city-state has on the market. Other city-states, most notable being Bandle City and Bilgewater, used the occasion to promote their own market which has barely been opened to other city-states. Though these cities see it as opportunities to extend their market, Zaunites as a whole sees it as an effort to steal their "rightfully earned place", though it is said rightfulness that is in question. Surprisingly, Piltover (who barely imports anything from Zaun) hasn't jumped on the affair to weaken its opponent further, and several laboratories accepted rapidly the (indeed quite monetized) offers from Zaun's executive. "If one is trying to find the truth, then it is our duty to help him as much as we can" declared an anonymous lab expert. The League of Legends still hasn't made any announcement on the matter, but it is assumed they will do due to the overwhelming importance the scandal is achieving. Directly affected could be the now long-running partnership between the champions and , co-owners of several alcohol-making plants in the vicinity of Zaun as well as in other city-states "We are in no way feeling accused", wrote Singed in a letter addressed to officials. "I already provided the city and investigators with documents, and I gladly invite them to take samples. We are sure to prove that our alcohol is only made of the products and chemicals that are written on the label". The crowd-loved amoeba, , has however taken actions and promised to speak for the food maker’s opponent in the nearing lawsuits, the first trial (against Spangeroo's livestock fields' manager) starting as soon as next week. "Those are the men who reign by corruption over what they pretend is the city of freedom", Zac exclaimed in a speech to a crowd of journalists and officials (no Zaunite officials had been allowed in, though). "Once their machinations are unearthed, they will fall. It is now our duty to find and reveal the truth". The speech ended with the champion violently slapping his own face, visibly exasperated from only being questioned about if he "was ever going to pose for a brand of cereals". "To think I just did an interview giving Zaun a good image as well..." The Mailbag of Justice Overhauled Let's see which mails are lucky enough today! M.C. Lucky at Heimerdinger Bistro. Well, there's only one mail this week, and I'm fine with that, my hands are full enough writing everything related to Freljord. I guess the death of Tobias pretty much scared a lot of Freljord away, as none of them are interested to write about the, Freljord War that could happen in the future. In any case, I'll still answer any questions by our dear readers. In the meantime, we still have plenty of open positions, except for Piltover that is, seems like the citizens of Piltover enjoy journalism eh? ---- Can we submit questions towards champions, like with the original JoJ? - Summoner GimmeStarfoxWii I said that last week, and I will say it again. Yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan fiction